Gradual Change
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after 4.10, "The Car Show." On their way back to Barbra Streisand's house, Fran and Max have a heart-to-heart about what happened in Paris, and what it means for their future. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**I'm dedicating this, once again, to Melinda (carylfan10), for getting me sucked back into writing TN. It's fun to kind of stretch a bit every once in a while! "The Car Show" has always been one of my favorites, so I thought there had to be a story in it somewhere. Here's what I came up with!

"Why did you do it?" Fran asked. She and Maxwell were on their way to Barbra Streisand's house to return the items Fran had "borrowed" from Barbra's closet the night before.

Max decided to pull over. This was a conversation that had to be face-to-face. "You mean, why did I make you get over your fear of driving? Fran, I told you why I did that. You had to get back on the horse...or in this case, Porsche."

Fran smiled, taking hold of his hand. Her heart melted when she heard him call her Fran. "No, not that. Why did you bring me to your benefit? I mean, when it comes to celebrities, I'm as bad as Lucy Ricardo! Or, at least, that's what Ms. Babcock says."

"Well, I'll admit, there was a certain risk in bringing you along. But I decided that it didn't matter. I mean, sure, I'd love to work with Barbra sometime." Max sighed. "It's just that, there are some things more important than business. Like family."

Fran was confused. "What does this have to do with the kids?"

"Not them, Fran. You. You were hurting. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurting too. You not being able to meet Barbra would've haunted you forever. I know what that's like, to constantly wonder 'what if'?'"

"You mean _Cats_?" Fran asked.

Max laughed. "Well, yes. But that wasn't what I was referring to. I meant you, Fran. Ever since we got back from Paris, I've been wondering what could've happened..."

Fran knew exactly what he meant. During their flight home, they had hit turbulence. Max, thinking he was about to die, had blurted out that he loved Fran. Once they were safely back on the ground, he took back his words. The incident had hurt Fran terribly. "If it bothers you so much, why'd you do it? Saying that you love me isn't something you can just forget about!"

Max reached out to caress Fran's cheek. "I can't forget. That's what bothers me. I thought that I could just go back to the way things were _before_ Paris. But I can't. Because every day, I see you smiling and taking care of my children as if they were your own. It was easy to say I loved you when I thought we were dying. There would be no consequences. I mean, aside from, you know, being dead." He laughed. "But we made it home, and I knew you would expect things to change. I was scared. I didn't know what else to do!"

"Things _will_ change, Max, but it won't be overnight. I mean, you don't have to marry me right away. We can wait till the weekend." She winked.

"Oh, Fran. Right from the beginning, you've always made me laugh. I knew the moment I met you that you were unlike anyone else I'd ever met."

"I've had people say that just by talking to me on the phone!" Fran said, with her usual nasal laugh.

"You showed up on my doorstep selling cosmetics, with a resume written in lipstick. I suppose even then, I knew. I tried to deny it, but when I saw my children were happy, I knew I needed you. And now, I see that I can't bear the thought of losing you. Ever. I lost one woman I loved already. There was nothing I could do about that. But...I think I can do something about this." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

Fran smiled as the kiss ended. "So, was that a proposal, or what?!"

Suddenly, Max realized what he'd said. "Um...I'm not sure. It just sort of happened rather quickly. I'm going to need some time before we make this official. I hope that's all right."

For a split second, Fran wondered if this was his way of backing out, _again_. But somehow she knew it wasn't. She'd always believed that true love happened in an instant. One single, split-second glance. But maybe it didn't have to be like that. Suddenly, she thought of Maggie, Brighton, and Grace. They'd all changed so much in the last four years. But it had been gradual. Though the kids had learned a lot, they still needed reminders now and then. Maybe Max's healing would be the same way. A little at a time. Fran wasn't used to waiting. But this time, the wait was sure to be worth it. "Yes, Max. That's just fine."

**The End**


End file.
